Love Isn't Deaf
by Complicated021
Summary: Roxas Ames pintar dalam bidang musik, namun bermasalah. Namine, anak baru ini juga memiliki masalah dengan dirinya sendiri. Akibat pertemuan tidak sengaja, mereka berdua saling mengubah cara pandang mereka masing-masing.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**_Love Isn't Deaf_  
**

**Disclaimer: bukan. punya. saya.**

**WARNING: gaje  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

.

.

Twilight High School adalah sekolah dengan akreditasi yang bagus dan terletak di Twilight Town. Tak pernah diragukan lagi, sekolah ini juga sekolah yang memiliki anak-anak berbakat yang kreatif, tergantung apa mereka bisa atau tidaknya.

Salah satunya adalah siswa kelas duabelas bernama Roxas Ames, yang disukai para gadis di sekolahnya karena _skill_nya dalam bermain gitar, akustik maupun elektrik. Namun, karena sifatnya yang lebih suka menyendiri dan bertingkah sesuka hati, ia lebih sering terlihat berjalan-jalan di luar kelas, alias dihukum.

Roxas memang jago di bidang musik, namun ia tidak suka sejarah, fisika, terlebih lagi _menggambar.  
_Sepupunya, Sora Kerns sering tertawa apabila melihat hasil gambar Roxas walaupun beberapa kali Roxas sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak tertawa. Karena ia merasa terlihat lemah kalau seperti itu.

Hari ini adalah dimana Roxas dihukum oleh guru sejarah, Miss Lockhart karena tidak menyimak pelajarannya yang sudah ia terangkan susah payah. Mau tak mau, Roxas keluar dari kelasnya. Toh, Roxas memang dari awal berniat begitu.

_From: Sora_  
_To: Roxas  
_

_Hei, Riku baru saja mengirim pesan padaku. Kau kena hukuman lagi?  
_

Roxas mendesah sambil berdecak kesal. Astaga Sora dengan kepolosannya. Bukankah anak itu sendiri juga tahu kalau Roxas sendiri paling tidak suka sejarah, dan sering dihukum di kelas itu?

Terlebih lagi, Riku dengan sifatnya itu. Sampai kapan orang itu mau melepas sifat mengadu pada sepupunya?

Roxas menutup ponselnya sambil berjalan melewati lorong sekolah. _Well, sebaiknya aku mengisi waktuku di ruang musik saja_, batin Roxas. Ia sering ke ruang musik apabila ia dihukum oleh guru mata pelajaran yang paling dilemahinya. Alasannya adalah ia suka menenangkan dirinya di sana berjam-jam sambil bermain alat musik kesayangannya, gitar.

Sambil mengambil langkah menuju ruang musik, Roxas mulai mendengar suara alunan lembut dari arah ruangan itu. Semakin Roxas mendekati ruang musik, semakin terdengar suara alunan itu. _Terdengar seperti piano_, batin Roxas. Ia mendekati pintu ruang musik sambil melihat siapa yang bermain di dalam dari kaca pintu.

Akhirnya terlihat. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan kulit yang pucat bermain piano itu sambil tersenyum lemah. Gadis itu memainkannya dengan lembut seakan-akan ia ikut terbawa dengan lagu yang dibawakannya.

Roxas membuka pintu perlahan, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendekati gadis itu, mengamatinya baik-baik. Belum pernah ia melihat anak ini sebelumnya. Apa dia anak baru?

Setelah beberapa menit Roxas mendengar lagu yang dimainkan sang gadis, senyum merekah perlahan di wajah Roxas. _Permainan anak ini bagus_, batin Roxas. Namun, senyumnya menghilang begitu bunyi piano tersebut memelan perlahan-lahan. Roxas menaikkan alisnya bingung, _apa ia menyadari keberadaanku?_

Tidak lama kemudian, gadis itu bermain lagi. Mulut Roxas menganga lebar melihat jari-jari gadis tersebut menari-nari di atas tuts piano dengan cepat, saling mengejar satu sama lain. Nadanya semakin keras, temponya semakin cepat. Namun, permainannya itu masih terdengar indah. Indah, tapi sedih.

Dapat Roxas lihat dari poni rambut sang gadis. Wajahnya yang semula senyum, menjadi sedih. Sedih, sampai membuat hati Roxas tergerak. Gadis itu sangat menghayati permainannya. Sangat dalam. Nada yang dimainkan semakin keras, seakan-akan gadis itu meluapkan emosinya ke tangannya yang terus bermain di atas tuts piano dengan cepat dan semakin cepat.

Cepat, cepat, dan cepat sekali. Roxas dapat melihat wajah gadis itu mulai berkeringat, napasnya memburu, dan matanya membulat sangat lebar. Khawatir akan apa yang terjadi nanti, Roxas menepuk pundak gadis itu lalu berteriak, "Berhenti!"

Sang gadis menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya. Mata birunya terkejut melihat Roxas dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Pelan-pelan. Kau tidak perlu menekan dirimu untuk bermain seperti itu. Bisa-bisa jarimu terputus semua," Roxas berkata sambil menghela napas panjang.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima detik kemudian, gadis itu berkata, "Oh! Ya, maaf. Eh.. Aku sedikit.. terbawa.."

_Kenapa lama sekali menjawabnya?_ batin Roxas. Lalu ia menyadari ada sedikit keganjalan dari gadis itu. Logatnya, cara berbahasanya. Sedikit berantakan, dan tidak teratur.

"kau anak baru di sini?" tanya Roxas.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya tidak lama kemudian lalu berkata sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya seperti memberi sinyal, "Ya. Aku anak baru. Namine Vasquez."

"Roxas. Roxas Ames," sahut Roxas sambil menjabat tangan Namine dan menatapnya penasaran. Lalu suatu benda berhasil menangkap perhatiannya. Benda kecil yang melekat di telinga Namine. Meski transaparan, namun mata Roxas masih sehat.

"...Aku tidak pernah bertanya seperti ini pada orang yang baru kutemui, tapi..," Roxas menunjuk ke arah telinga Namine, "apa itu yang ada di telingamu? _Bluetooth headset_?"

Namine menyibak rambutnya ke belakang telinganya, memperlihatkan benda yang melekat di telinganya sambil berkata, "Oh! Alat ini? Ini alat bantu."

Roxas semakin bingung. Alat bantu?

Menangkap ekspresi bingung Roxas, Namine menghela napas sambil berkata dengan nada yang lemah dari sebelumnya, "..Aku.. tunarungu."

Kali ini Roxas terkejut. Bukan karena gadis ini tidak bisa mendengar jadi dia terkejut melainkan bakat yang dimiliki gadis ini.

Bagaimana dia bisa bermain piano tadi dengan lancar padahal dia... tunarungu?

* * *

**A/N: I'm home, yo**

**Yak, setelah istirahat ini akhirnya saya bisa ngluarin fic yang ini walaupun cuma awal dan masih dikit dikit banget.  
**

**Dan oh ya! fanfic saya yang CSDB itu masih ada epilognya dan sengaja belum saya buat fic itu jadi complete, statusnya masih in-progress saya memang suram (jder)  
**

**Fic kali ini memang beda dari yg seblumnya tapi sama-sama romance haha  
**

**jadi bagaimana? Mind to Review? (aku ciyus lho)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Like Dogs Playing Poker

**Disclaimer**: **i don't own nothing but this story.**

**WARNING: keanehan author (duaak)**

Chapter 2: Like Dogs Playing Poker

.

.

Roxas mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, membawa dirinya kembali ke kesadaran. Alih-alih keraguan membawanya dari dunia nyata dan jatuh ke pemikirannya sendiri. Namun ia kembali sadar dan menatap Namine yang terlihat sedih. _Oh tidak, ia pasti berpikir bahwa aku menganggapnya aneh_, batin Roxas.

"Kau.. hebat," Roxas berkata sedikit ragu sambil berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, "bermain piano seperti itu.. pasti butuh latihan berbulan-bulan.."

Roxas melihat kembali wajah Namine yang sepertinya menatap bibir Roxas dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Roxas lalu gadis mungil itu berkata sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya, "Kelihatannya begitu. Tapi kalau kau justru memainkannya dengan perasaanmu, maka yang terdengar justru indah. Aku tidak begitu mendengarnya karena awalnya aku memainkannya dengan pelan_—_"

"Indah," sela Roxas, "memang awalnya begitu pelan lalu pada akhirnya kau bermain dengan tempo yang cepat. Alunannya tetap terdengar indah di telingaku."

Roxas dapat melihat wajah Namine yang memerah. _Sepertinya ia sudah menangkap apa yang kumaksud_, batin Roxas. Roxas berdeham lalu berkata, "Enng.. Kau bilang kau menggunakan..," Roxas menunjuk _hearing aid_ milik Namine, "alat itu untuk mendengar kan?"

Namine mengangguk lalu berkata sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya, "Iya. Tapi hanya sedikit. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara keras dari alat bantu ini. Seperti.. mobil, motor. Kalau untuk berkomunikasi, aku harus membaca bibir lawan bicara atau menggunakan bahasa isyarat."

Roxas mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu, "Enng.. Bukan bermaksud untuk ikut campur, tapi...," Roxas merasakan kegugupan di dalam dirinya, padahal ia belum mencoba bersosialisasi dengan orang lain minggu ini. "..sejak kapan kau_—_"

"Tuli?" sambung Namine. Sebagai orang yang tidak bisa mendengar, ia cukup ahli menangkap gerak bibir lawan bicaranya. Namine menjawab, "sejak aku berumur lima tahun. Duniaku langsung berubah menjadi dunia tanpa suara."

Melihat wajah Namine yang berubah seketika, Roxas berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Eeh.. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau ada kelas?"

Namine memandang Roxas dengan heran, "Aku berniat menanyakan hal yang sama padamu."

Roxas menghela napas panjang sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berdecak kesal, "Ungh...kau tidak mau tahu, Namine." Suaranya terdengar menggerutu

Namine tersenyum sambil duduk kembali ke kursinya dan meletakkan jari-jarinya ke tuts piano, memainkannya dengan pelan, "Aku mau tahu."

"Urgh..," gerutu Roxas sambil duduk di samping Namine, "..kau tidak tahu aku, Namine?"

Namine menghentikan permainan pianonya lalu menatap Roxas sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku tahu. Kau adalah Roxas Ames yang baru saja kukenal, masuk tanpa sepengetahuanku, dan bertanya apa yang kulakukan di sini."

"Itu terdengar kurang meyakinkan," Roxas bergumam, mendapati Namine yang menertawakannya. "Ayolah.. Yang bertanya duluan kan aku."

Namine menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti lalu menggunakan bahasa isyaratnya sambil berkata, "Cukup adil. Baiklah, alasanku ke sini karena aku memang mau."

Roxas menunggu sekitar kurang lebih dua detik, namun ia tidak mendapati kelanjutan dari jawaban Namine. "Lalu?"

Namine menghela napas panjang sambil memainkan jari-jarinya ke tuts piano lalu menjawab, "Latihan. Untuk kompetisi piano musim semi ini."

_Ah_, pikir Roxas. Ia pernah mendengarnya dari beberapa gurunya yang selalu membicarakan kompetisi itu. Bagi Roxas, hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Namun, sepertinya bagi Namine itu _sangat_ penting.

"..Semua orang bergantung padaku," Namine bergumam. Suara pianonya memelan perlahan. Tatapannya kosong, namun jarinya masih terus bermain. Roxas tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia mainkan, sesaat ia melihat kumpulan kertas partitur piano yang terselip di buku piano Namine.

"Apa ini?" tanya Roxas penasaran sambil mengambil kertas partitur yang terselip itu. Terdapat sekitar lima lembar dan yang Roxas lihat sebuah coret-coretan pensil bergambar not-not balok yang tertera rapi.

"Ah, itu..," Namine tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sambil menghentikan permainan pianonya dan memandang kertas partitur yang sudah diambil Roxas. "..itu lagu kesukaanku."

Roxas memandang partitur itu lalu membaca judulnya yang bertuliskan _Your Song_ dan dibuat oleh Elton John. Roxas menaruh kembali partitur itu lalu menaruh jari-jarinya ke atas tuts piano sambil bertanya pada Namine, "Bolehkah..?"

Namine menganggukkan kepalanya pada Roxas, memersilahkan Roxas memainkan lagu yang Namine susun di partiturnya. Roxas mulai memainkan pianonya lalu menyanyikan lagu tersebut sesuai dengan lirik yang tertera di bawah not.

_It's a little bit funny_  
_ This feeling inside_  
_ I'm not one of those_  
_ Who can easily hide_

_ I don't have much money_  
_ But boy, If I did_  
_ I'd buy a big house_  
_ Where we both could live.._

Namine membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan suara Roxas dan permainan piano Roxas ketika laki-laki itu memainkan lagu itu di piano. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Roxas.. Harus Namine akui, suara Roxas terdengar bagus.

_And you can tell everybody_  
_ This is your song_  
_ It may be quite simple_  
_ But now that it's done_

Roxas mulai memainkan lagu tersebut sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya sambil menatap Namine yang tersenyum terus menatapnya.

_I hope you don't mind_  
_ I hope you don't mind_  
_ That I put down in words.._

Roxas memelankan kembali suara pianonya lalu bermain dengan lembut.

_How wonderful life is_  
_ When you're in the world.._

Setelah Roxas selesai bernyanyi, Namine bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum cerah. Roxas menatapnya heran lalu bertanya, "Apa?"

"Suaramu!" Namine berseru, "dan kemampuan bermainmu sangat bagus! Aku menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka bernyanyi. Karena kau kelihatan berbeda sekali saat bernyanyi tadi."

"..menurutmu suaraku bagus?" Roxas bertanya tidak percaya. Dan ia masih tidak percaya gadis ini bisa mendengar suaranya. Aah, benar.. Namine bisa mendengar suara keras. Dan saat Roxas bernyanyi tadi, ia cukup yakin bahwa suaranya memang _sedikit_ lebih keras. Namun, seingat Roxas, ia belum pernah dipuji suaranya terakhir kali ia menyanyi di depan umum saat berumur 12 tahun.

"Tentu saja. Kau punya bakat. Kau berani menunjukkan itu," Namine menundukkan kepalanya lalu bergumam namun Roxas masih bisa mendengarnya, "..dan aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk hal itu."

Roxas menatap Namine yang bergumam 'aku memang penakut bla bla bla'. Dari lubuk hatinya ia merasa bahwa ia harus menghibur gadis itu, mendorongnya untuk maju. Untuk bersinar. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tidak tahu caranya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Roxas berkata pada Namine, "Aku tidak seberani yang kau duga, Namine." Namine menatap Roxas, Roxas tetap melanjutkan, ".. suatu hari nanti kau _akan_ tahu. Dan untuk saat ini, aku mungkin belum bisa membantumu. Tapi mungkin _apa_ yang akan kukatakan padamu, bisa saja membantumu."

Namine menatap bibir Roxas baik-baik, tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan laki-laki itu.

Roxas memutar otaknya mencari kata-kata yang tepat lalu pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Dibanding aku, kau justru _berbakat_. Lebih malahan. Yang selalu kau pikirkan adalah hal negatif apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah tampil, padahal tidak. Justru yang membuatmu takut adalah itu. Dan yang perlu kau lakukan adalah.. yaah, anggap saja seperti..seekor _anjing bermain poker_."

".._anjing bermain poker_?"tanya Namine. "Entahlah, Roxas. Itu terdengar tidak masuk akal."

"Justru itu!" Roxas berseru. "Hal yang tidak masuk akal, kalau melakukan hal yang masuk akal bukankah terlihat menarik? Apalagi melihat anjing yang bermain poker, apa itu tidak lucu?"

Namine tertawa geli mendengarnya namun ia mendapatkan apa yang dimaksud Roxas. Ia memang tuli. Tapi ia bisa bermain piano. Ia memang tuli, tapi ia bisa menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang lain (walau sedikit). Ia memang tuli, namun memang itulah dirinya. _Seperti anjing bermain poker_..

"Mengerti apa yang kumaksud?" tanya Roxas, meyakinkan Namine yang dari tadi melamun cukup lama. Lalu ia mendapat Namine yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya," kata Namine. Semburat merah mengambang di pipinya saat ia mengucapkan, "..terima kasih, Roxas."

RING!RING!

"Ah!" Namine langsung merapikan dan membawa buku-bukunya sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursi. Ia terlihat terburu-buru sekali membuat Roxas tambah dan lebih penasaran.

"Aku dapat kelas Mister Strife hari ini," Namine menggoyangkan kedua tangannya tidak sabaran, ingin cepat-cepat keluar, "aku sudah dipercaya olehnya untuk mewakili tim perempuan dalam permainan basket. Dan percayalah, aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya."

_Nice move, Namine_, batin Roxas sambil tersenyum. Lalu begitu ia sadar bahwa Namine sudah berada di ambang pintu, Roxas berseru, "Hei, kita akan bertemu lagi kan?"

Namine sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu dan Roxas sendiri heran mengapa ia bertanya hal itu. Apa karena ia ingin bertemu dengan Namine dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lagi? Entahlah.

"Ya, _aku yakin_," Namine berkata, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "_Bye_, Roxas. Sampai ketemu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Namine langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju gym.

Roxas duduk ke atas kursinya sambil menatap tuts piano yang menganggur meminta untuk dimainkan setelah Roxas memainkannya tadi.

_**Suaramu dan kemampuan bermainmu sangat bagus! Aku menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka bernyanyi. Karena kau kelihatan berbeda sekali saat bernyanyi tadi.**_

Roxas menaruh jari-jarinya ke atas tuts piano dan memainkannya dengan lembut. Lalu ia mulai tersenyum sambil bernyanyi lagu kesukaan gadis mungil yang tadi ia temui di ruangan ini. _Bermain sedikit lagi, tidak menyakitkan kan?_

* * *

**A/N: 'Kay. Jadilah chapter 2nya.**

**Maaf seribu kali kalo ada typo dan well, banyak kata-kata yang kurang enak dibaca –_- sepertinya saya mulai jadi seorang yang tua.. (pake tongkat)**

**lagu tadi bukan pnya saya-_- punya Elton John. Dan kalo mau dengerin, saya sarankan dengerinnya punya _Cameron Mitchell_ aja..  
**

**KuroMaki RoXora: wahai! Selamat datang lagi :D iya kali ini, ceritanya si Namine tuli, terus walaupun dunia Namine tanpa suara, ia mampu membuat dunia Roxas bersuara kembali (azeeek) makasih atas review nyaa~ review lagi yaaw**

**Inori Yuhuriza: Wedeh.. lama ga ketemu nih ;) memang kali ini Naminenya beda, di sini dia jadi tuna rungu. Roxas juga diceritainnya jadi orang ga bener gituh,, tunggu chap selanjutnya yaw**

**Mistletoe: hehe saya abis tidur panjang haha. Makasih :D**

**Makasih atas Review untuk fic kali ini, jadi**

**Mind ga buat Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Square Enix only. I just own this story**

**WARNING: everything that bad (if you can find one)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected

.

.

Hari kedua minggu ini. Bel makan siang berbunyi, dan Roxas justru terselamatkan dari kelas Miss Lockhart; mengingat ia mendapatkan dua kelasnya selama dua hari ini. Dengan perasaan malas, Roxas melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, berjalan menuju kantin.

Para siswa-siswi Twilight sudah membentuk barisan layaknya tentara, siap-siap mendapatkan makan siang mereka dimana Roxas mencium aroma sedap dari kantin. Tempat ini—bukannya membuat Roxas penuh dengan kemungkinan tak terbatas untuk mengambil setidaknya sesendok makanan dari kantin justru ia merasa bosan melihatnya. Tidak hanya kantin ini, _sekolah_ ini.

Bangunan sekolah persegi empat berbata warna kuning mustard itu mulai penuh coret-coretan, sedemikian meja kantin ini. Sambil menunggu barisan tersebut bubar, Roxas duduk di salah satu bangku dimana ia langsung bertemu tatap muka dengan sepupunya. "Halo, sobat."

"..Hai," balas Roxas. Roxas sebenarnya tidak punya tenaga untuk menjawab sepupunya. Ia merasa bak pengungsi—lelah,lapar, dan kecewa. Ia ingin sekali untuk mengambil _burger_ salmon yang disediakan kantin namun ia _malas_ untuk mengantri. Tenaganya terkuras habis akibat Miss Lockhart. Wanita itu telah mengincar Roxas tanpa pandang bulu, mengetahui Roxas sangat _benci_ mata pelajaran itu.

"Untung kita dapat kelas yang sama hari ini," Sora menyengir sambil melahap _burger_nya yang jauh lebih besar dari mulutnya. Namun selama mengunyah, ia sekaligus menyeruput sodanya, dan menelannya sekaligus. "Karena aku bisa mengawasimu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengawasiku, kau tahu?" Roxas berkata lemah sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Aku mengantri cukup lama tadi," jelas Sora seraya mengangkat nampannya dimana _burger_nya tergeletak di sana, cukup membuat Roxas jauh lebih lapar. "Lomba lari dengan Riku membuat kakiku melangkah lebih cepat."

"..Mungkin yang kau maksud melangkah lebih cepat adalah _berlari_, Sora."

"Seperti itulah."

Roxas menghela napas frustasi, karena ia tidak bisa menahan suara gemuruh di perutnya. Tambah lagi terjebak dengan sepupunya yang mempunyai kebiasaan makan seperti itu, mengunyah keenakan; membiarkan Roxas kelaparan.

"Kau tidak bersama Kairi hari ini?" tanya Roxas.

"Tidak. Kairi sedang mengurus Komite September Semi—apapun itu."

Yeah, Kairi harus bersabar mempunyai pacar macam ini. Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis, Roxas tidak melihat Namine sejak tadi pagi. Setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di ruang seni musik, Roxas tidak bisa menahan perasaannya untuk bertemu kembali dengannya. Roxas sendiri heran, mengapa ia merasakan hal ini.

"Hei, kemana matamu membawamu.." Sora berkata di sela-sela kunyahannya, membawa Roxas kembali dari dunianya. Dapat Roxas lihat noda saus tomat di sekitar mulut dan bajunya. Eww, apa dia tidak takut oleh Miss Gainsborough apabila guru tersebut melihatnya acak-acakan seperti itu?

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Roxas singkat sambil kembali menatap seluruh ruangan. _Paling tidak, ia di sekitar sini_, batin Roxas. Roxas bangkit dari bangkunya, tepat dimana Riku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Rox?" tanya Riku lalu ia menolehkan wajahnya ke Sora sambil berbisik, "ada apa dengan dia?". Dan yang ia peroleh adalah jawaban "tidak tahu" dari Sora.

Menghiraukan kedua laki-laki tersebut, Roxas berjalan keluar dari kantin menuju taman dimana matanya menelusuri setiap bangku yang ada di situ. Lalu ia bertemu dengannya.

Entah kenapa Roxas merasakan kebahagiaan di dalam dirinya dan berjalan menuju ke arah gadis mungil tersebut yang tengah memakan makan siangnya sambil menggambar. Namun, seorang preman kelas teri bernama Seifer Spitzer, bersama kawan-kawannya; Rai Banner dan Fuu Hanes. Mereka seperti mengatakan sesuatu kepada Namine, namun Namine tetap melahap makan siangnya dengan tenang—_Oh, tidak_.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak dengar?!" bentak Seifer. Barulah, Namine mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati tatapan amarah dari Seifer yang terlihat jengkel. "Aku bilang, ini tempat_ku!_ Tidak ada yang boleh menduduki tempat ini selain aku, Rai, dan Fuu."

Namine mulai membetulkan posisi _hearing aid_ miliknya lalu bertanya, "A-Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Muka Seifer mulai memanas seperti air mendidih, emosinya meluap karena ia _merasa_ ditantang oleh seorang gadis yang _baginya_ berpura-pura tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Tidak mengerti?! Apa kau tuli?!"

Mata Namine membulat. Sepertinya ia berhasil menangkap apa yang Seifer katakan. _Ya, aku tuli_, batin Namine.

"Seifer."

Seifer menoleh,dan ia melihat Roxas berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Mau apa, Rock-ass?"

Roxas menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil berkata, "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu hari ini. Tapi kalau kau beraninya bertindak seperti itu terhadap seorang wanita, kau bisa saja diskors. Itu pun kalau kau tertangkap basah, bagaimana kalau aku yang melapor?"

Menyadari kehadiran Roxas, Namine membaca gerak bibir Roxas. Ia menangkap apa yang dibicarakan Roxas terhadap Seifer. _Kenapa ia membantuku_? Batinnya.

"Orang bodoh mana yang berani mengancam seperti itu padaku?" tantang Seifer sambil menyeringai. Uratnya terlihat di dahinya seakan-akan ia terpancing emosi akibat perkataan Roxas.

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira," Roxas berkata. Ia sudah sering mengatasi hal ini dengan Seifer sekian lama. Mereka seringkali menempati peringkat pertama kalau soal berdebat. "Hanya orang bodoh macam kau lah yang tidak mengerti peraturan sekolah i—"

DUAKK

Sebuah pukulan melayang mengenai pipi kanan Roxas, membuat Roxas jatuh ke tanah; memperoleh tatapan terkejut dari Namine. Seifer mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sambil berkata, "Awas kau, _Ames_!"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang Seifer yang ternyata adalah Sora dan Riku, karena mereka mendengar terjadinya keributan RoSe Fight (Roxas and Seifer's Fight) dari mulut ke mulut. "Tunggu, Seifer!"

"Apa maumu, Kerns?!" teriak Seifer. "Kau juga, Harris! Karena kau ketua Struggle bukan berarti kau ikut campur urusan ini!"

"Dari awal aku memang tidak niat," jawab Riku dingin. "Aku hanya ingin melihat Roxas menyelesaikan masalahnya ini sendiri."

"Jangan begitu dong, Riku," Sora memelas pada Riku. Lalu ia berkata pada Seifer sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Ayolah, kawan. Cobalah baik sedikit. Kau tidak tahu kan apa dampaknya apabila guru melihat kekacauan di sini?" Seifer terdiam. "Bagus, kalau begitu mari kita selesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Kau setuju Rox—"

DUAKK

Kali ini Seifer tergeletak di tanah sambil menyentuh pipi kirinya yang memar akibat pukulan tersebut dan terkejutnya Sora, melihat siapa yang telah memukulnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" teriak Sora. "Roxas, aku mencoba menyelamatkanmu!"

Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, ia menghiraukan perkataan Sora sambil mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran di wajahnya. Tangannya sakit, sehabis meninju Seifer tadi. "Tidak kusangka bakal sesakit ini.."

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Sora memprotes, "wajah Seifer itu seperti batu!"

"Ungh," suara Seifer mengejutkan mereka. Rai dan Fuu berusaha membangunkan Seifer yang tidak sadarkan diri. _Nice job_, _Roxas_..

"_Guys_," bisik Sora pada Roxas dan Riku, "..Kurasa kita harus lari." Sora dan Riku saling bertatapan, lalu lari bersama-sama.

Roxas yang langsung menyadari bahwa Seifer akan sadar tak lama lagi, meraih tangan Namine lalu membawanya berlari bersamanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Namine lemah.

"Menjauh dari Seifer," jawab Roxas, berusaha membuat suaranya sedikit lebih keras agar Namine dapat mendengarnya. "Dan tempat bernama UKS."

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," kata Namine sambil mengoleskan salep pada pipi Roxas yang memar.

"Melakukan apa?"

"..Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu," Namine menunduk. "Kenapa?"

Roxas menghela napas sambil mengacak rambutnya yang semakin berantakan. "Karena aku memang tidak suka dengan tindakannya yang memperlakukanmu seperti itu."

"..Terima kasih," Namine berkata sambil tersenyum terhadap Roxas. "Belum pernah ada yang melakukan hal itu padaku sebelumnya. Mengingat aku telah kehilangan pendengaranku."

"Kalau begitu, aku tersanjung," kata Roxas. "Menjadi orang pertama yang menyelamatkanmu dari Seifer dan kawan-kawannya yang mengganggu pemandangan itu."

Namine tertawa kecil, "Oh, jangan seperti itu," katanya sambil menggunakan bahasa isyaratnya.

"Hei, mungkin suatu hari kau bisa mengajariku," kata Roxas. "Bahasa isyarat itu."

"Kau mau belajar?" tanya Namine heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memahamimu."

Suara gemuruh mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dan malunya Roxas, suara gemuruh itu datang darinya. Tepatnya dari perutnya. Namine menahan tawanya lalu mengeluarkan tupperware miliknya yang ia bawa untuk makan siang. "Kau lapar?"

Mau tak mau meskipun malu, Roxas mengangguk pelan. Namine membuka tupperware miliknya lalu mengeluarkan _sandwich_nya dan memberikannya pada Roxas. "Cobalah. Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Roxas menerima _sandwich_ tersebut lalu melahapnya. Hmm, sebagai seorang yang pemula, masakannya terasa lezat. "Kau bisa masak?" tanya Roxas, memperoleh anggukan dari Namine.

"Aku bisa membuat pai coklat. Rencananya aku ingin membuatnya akhir minggu ini. Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Namine.

Roxas tersenyum sambil melahap lagi _sandwich_nya, "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

.

.

-...-

Setelah perbincangannya dengan Namine, Roxas berniat melewati kelas Miss Gainsborough, mengingat ia tidak membawa salah satu buku fisikanya. Namun, entah kenapa alih-alih membawanya masuk ke dalam kelas guru itu, membuat Sora dan Riku terkejut.

"Hei, tumben sekali kau masuk." Kata Sora

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Baik."

"Siapa yang mengobatinya?"

Roxas terdiam. Ia tidak mau memberi tahu nama Namine padanya, karena ia khawatir mulut Sora yang tak bisa tutup mulut itu akan menyebarkannya pada publik.

"Ah, apa gadis tadi?" tanya Riku. "Yang di_bully_ Seifer tadi. Bukankah dia anak baru di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Roxas.

Sora tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan garis-garis di ekor matanya, sambil tertawa mengerikan. "Hohoho"

"Apa?" tanya Roxas heran.

"Kau membuatku takut, bung. Jangan tertawa seperti itu." Riku berkata pada Sora.

Sora menatap Roxas dengan tatapan mengerikan, "Hohohoho.. Roxas, sobat. Kau sudah mengembangkan rasa ketertarikanmu terhadap seseorang. Aku cukup tersanjung."

_What the..?_

.

* * *

**A/N**: **okay, chap ini memang lebih mirip kyk piramid. Dari panjang ke pendek (?)**

**Saya rencananya memang pingin publis sekarang. Soalnya saya ulangan umum -_-**

**trims buat _yeeah_, :D atas reviewnya  
**

**buat _Mistletoe_ juga. Roxas memang agak menyimpang-_-  
**

**dan _KuroMaki RoXora_, hehe, cinta lagi dong~ hahaha :D iya nih, chapter fic kali ini memang agak sedikit ga tau napa-_-  
**

**Review lagi yaaw ;)  
**


End file.
